Components in a gas turbine engine are often cooled to survive the high temperatures found therein. One method used is thin film cooling by a supply of air, used as a cooling fluid, which is provided to a passage within the component, exiting via cooling holes to form a thin film over the external surface of the component. In addition to removing heat from the component by conduction, the thin film of cooling air serves to prevent hot gas within the gas turbine engine from impinging upon the component. In some examples, machining or laser drilling may be used to form holes for thin film cooling.